Skyward Sword: Tales Of Aimee
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: A little Skyward Sword story I made. Aimee is transported to her game and turns out to be Link's sister, but she's always had a crush on Link... now they are RELATED! I suck at summaries! Rated T for violence! I do not own the Legend Of Zelda! I only own Aimee!
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the result of having Ballad of the Goddess stuck in your head for over 2 weeks... A Legends of Zelda Skyward Sword fanfiction! It's about a girl who goes into her legends of Zelda game as Link's sister, and she sucks at riding a loftwing :)_

_Please enjoy and review! :)_

AIMEE'S POV

I awoke and saw Link's face

_Huh?_

"Sister! Are you ok?" He asked.

_Sister? Huh? The last I remembered was restarting my Legends of Zelda skyward sword game and then I passed out... I... What the heck?!_

"Link?" Zelda came running to him, then gasped. "Aimee! Is she OK? What happened?"

"She fell off the top of the building," He said. Oh, so had I attempted suicide?

"Why? Did she jump?" Zelda asked.

"No, Groose pushed her," Link spat.

_Groose? Ugh._

"Link?" I asked.

"Yes sister?" He asked.

"Call me Aimee, not sister," I said then got up. God did my back hurt.

"Where is Groose?" Zelda asked.

"This has GOT to be sabotage! Tomorrow is the Wing Festival too! Eliminating competition," Link said. Link was usually mute in the games. This was odd.

"Well go practice!" Zelda yelled and dragged us to the platform which you would jump and whistle for your loftwing.

"I can't sense my loftwing," I said.

"Nonsense," She said. "Stop trying to weasel your way out of practice." Then she pushed me. I knew all to well what happened next. I whistled, my loftwing didn't come. Link jumped and his loftwing came. Lucky Duck.

"Aimee! I'm coming!" He yelled. Then his loftwing went berserk and knocked him off. I was relying on Zelda. She jumped, whistled, and her loftwing came. I was pretty far down. She first saved Link then me. I felt Link's arms grab me and pull me to the bird. I stayed curled up. I was just too shocked, I simply couldn't move. I never really liked the idea of loftwings, and mine being missing, wow, this was going to suck.

"Aimee, you are ok now," Link said. I realized we weren't flying I was on solid ground now. Well, at least Link was. I was still in his arms. I still didn't budge. He sat down.

"Aimee, I'm sorry," Zelda said. No movement. "I should have believed you when you said you couldn't sense your loftwing."

"Zelda! I can't believe what happened! Are you ok?" It was Groose.

"Can it Groose!" She yelled. I'd never seen her that angry.

"Why? Link? Is he ok?" He said and actually cared. Yeah, he wanted Link to not be ok so he could win the wing festival for himself!

"No! You pushed his sister off a roof then her loftwing didn't come when she called it! She's practically dead! Link is scared for his sister!" Zelda yelled. I still hadn't moved.

"Aimee?" Link asked. I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness in his arms.

LINKS'S POV

"She fell asleep, Zelda," I said.

"Oh, poor thing. Let's take her to her room," Zelda said. We walked into the academy and found Aimee's room no problem. We laid her on her bed.

"You stay here in case she awakens," Zelda said.

"What about Groose? I need to yell at him," I said.

"I'll do it for you. Aimee is my best friend so I'm very mad at him. Plus I can get him disqualified from the competition for hurting another player," Zelda said.

"Ok," I said

ZELDA'S POV

"GROOSE!" I yelled louder then ever before. He came running to me like I was his master.

"Yes, Zelda? By the way you look beautiful as ever," He said.

"Flattery won't work. You attempted to KILL another member of the academy!" I yelled.

"What a large accusation!" He said.

"Oh Can it, I know it's you, Aimee knows it's you, and Link was a witness so he knows it's you!" I countered. We continued arguing until my dad came, cleared up the situation and Groose _STILL _gets to participate in the wing festival. Lovely.

AIMEE'S POV

I was in my room. So I was alive. I always knew I was too weak for the world of Zelda. I saw Link facing the corner and shaking his head. So passing out didn't bring me back home

"How...? How could I...?" He said.

"So, big bro, were you punished?" I asked.

"Aimee! Oh my goddess! You are alive!" He yelled then started babbling.

"Link," I said and he stopped talking. "I'm fine." I said.

"You've been out for a day, It's the wing festival! We found your loftwing too!" He said. I didn't know what color it would be. It was exciting.

"Clean up and then come on out," He said leaving. I had a broken mirror to use. I looked at my reflection. I have golden blonde shoulder-length hair and crystal blue eyes. I found myself an outfit, composed of a beige top and knee length green pants. I had brown boots to complete the look. I left the room and quickly rushed out.

_Where would Link be... _I found him quickly.

"Hey sister!" he said.

" 'Sup Link?" I asked.

"I have to win the festival!" He said.

"Fair and square," I added.

"Yeah! I won't sink to their level!" We were enveloped by silence.

"So, what color is my loftwing?" I asked.

"Blue, why?" He answered.

"Just seeing if you remembered," I said.

We lined up and listened to the rules. I couldn't help giggling when the headmaster said playing fair went double for Groose. Whatever. Me and Link had a plan. I protected him from Groose and the goons while Link won the event. We started and I called my loftwing, which was as blue as my eyes. Everything was going as planned, and when Groose's goons took out eggs, I flew in front of everyone and took them instead. I was flying in front of Link when my loftwing started acting funny. Then I got dizzy. It's very hard to operate a loftwing when it isn't performing right and you are dizzy. Link noticed something was wrong. He slowed so his loftwing was beside mine.

"Go and win! I'll be fine!" I said. He nodded and left. My loftwing headed towards the platform which we jumped from and crash landed. I hit my head really hard on the ground. I got up and everything was tripled.

"Zelda?" I saw the girl headed toward me.

"You Ok? What happened?" I shook my head and my eyes focused.

"My loftwing was acting weird then I felt dizzy and then it crash landed," I said.

"First Link's loftwing, then yours. Hmmmm, something isn't right," She said. She walked to the platformed and squealed with joy.

"Link won!" She cheered. I got up and walked to the platform, but before I managed to get there I tripped and started coughing.

"You need a potion!" She said and left me there. She had to hurry before the ceremony.

What I really needed was a loftwing that wasn't insane. I wondered what it would do next and shuddered at the thought. There were so many things it could do wrong.

Zelda came back quite quick and I drank the potion and felt great for once in my time here.

"Well, I have to preform the ceremony so bye!" She said then ran off.

Maybe I'd enjoy it here, but of things went like they did in the game I played, I'd need a sword, and I wasn't going to use the wii-mote as it.

**Groose was a little OOC (Out of character) :( Very confusing first chapter. ;-; Aimee is very clumsy, FYI**

**DON'T JUDGE THIS STORY IT TOOK ME NEARLY 3O MINUTES TO GET IT UP BECAUSE THE COMPUTER FORGOT HOW TO USE 'COPY' AND 'PASTE' :(**

**Please review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha, Miss me? **

**BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! **

**Zelda is going to be sucked up in this chapter, then I'm going to cut off all the Master Sword and Fi thing.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! **

**Aimee's POV**

Link was too overprotective.

He wouldn't let me go anywhere alone.

I decided to show him it was useless, so when we wen to the sparring hall, I held the door for him so he went before me then let go of the door. It appeared I had gone. Link freaked out and ran past me. Once he was gone I went into the sparring hall, got the practice sword and attacked the practice posts. I left one, the thrusting one.

The guy at the sparring hall, -his-face-something-or-other said I did perfect, better than anyone before and I could keep the practice sword.

I was better than anyone? Even Link? Now that I think about it, operating a sword was easier than I thought, and as I was thinking that I was being careless resulting in a nice gash across my stomach.

I heard voices outside the door, one Zelda's, the other was Link's.

_I could scare Link and make him think that I'm dead...nah he's probably already scared to death._

There was one last post and I heard the door open, so I attacked it fiercely and perfectly. -his-face-something-or-other just applauded and Link stared.

smiled and asked Link if I was his sister. Link nodded, then ran toward me to hug me.

"No hugging," I said.

"Why no-" He was asking, but was cut off by Zelda.

"OH MY GOD! AIMEE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?" She yelled, but not angrily.

"We already have to follow you! Don't scare us like that!" Link said.

"I'm clumsy, ok, but that _doesn't mean you two have to follow me everywhere_! I'm _15_! I can fend for _myself_!" I yelled and stomped off to the platform where I jumped off and called my loftwing. It was a flash of sapphire and then was underneath me so I could fly around by myself. The loftwing knocked the air out of me, and especially hurt with my injury. I gasped for breath a couple times and was soon fine as I realized I was flying. Heh, maybe I'd turn out liking loftwings. Mine started acting crazy again. I petted it until it stopped. Them I spotted Groose's goons coming towards me on their loftwings.

_Revenge?_

Would they sink low enough to hurt me as revenge on Link?

_Fight or Flight?_

They were next to each other and there was a gap in between them but Groose quickly filled that spot. Flight was out.

I'd have to fight. Not with my sword, that would be wrong.

"Aimee!" Groose said. He had two sidekicks, but I couldn't remember the name of the tugmunches.

"What do you want Goose?" I said

"It's Groose," Groose said

"Well, you look like a Goose," I said.

"So older brother decided to leave you alone?" He asked, blowing off my insult.

"That's none of your business," I said then started flying away. They all rushed over to where I was flying. Suddenly I had a plan.

_Flight was back in!_

I whispered a plan to my loftwing and we turned and flew under them and I got dropped off at the platform.

"Be careful!" I yelled and ran, Doing part 2 of my mission: Running to the cave, going by the platform there, flying to the main platform, then running inside the academy. It was a complex plan but I did what had to be done. I was soon safe in my room in the academy. I was also hungry. There was a knock at my door.

"Aimee? It's me, Zelda. Are you in here?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," I said than opened the door.

"Sorry about earlier! I saw what happened with Groose. Wanna ride loftwings with me and Link?" Zelda rushed.

"It's Ok, and sure," I answered.

"How's your stomach?" She asked.

"Flying really hurt the cut and I'm kinda hungry," I said. She used this potion to heal me and she knew I was hungry, so she brought some bread, straight from the Lumpy Pumpkin. It wasn't completely filling, but it was really tasty.

I changed my outfit so I was now wearing skyloftian clothes. I was wearing khaki pants and light beige long sleeved shirt. The clothes here were really boring.

"Lets go!" She said. We ran together to Link then all of us the platform and jumped off and called our loftwings and went on a relaxing flight. It was peaceful for a while. We talked over today's events from me being careless to Groose. They dislike Groose as well, but not as much as me.

It got a little windy then a big tornado came and Zelda was being sucked away, Link was knocked out and I was freaking out.

_Whenever it's peaceful and I'm not doing anything, I get hurt one way or another but when there is an obstacle I am fine?_

"Zelda! Link!" I yelled.

The giant tornado's debris got loose and I got hit in the face and darkness swirled everywhere.

...

I awoke and realized I was in a bed. Not any bed. Zelda's bed. Where was Zelda?

"Zelda?" Memories came flooding back to me.

"Zelda? Link? Hello?" after realizing they weren't here and I probably was dreaming or dead, the Headmaster Gaepora came in and told me that the loftwings brought us back and that Link was still unconscious.

"Wasn't Zelda with you?" he asked

"Oh, well, she kinda got sucked into a tornado," I said quietly.

"Headmaster!" I turned to look at the door. Pipit was there.

"Yes, Pipit?" Gaepora asked.

"Link's awake. He knows a lot about what happened to Zelda!" Pipit said, panting. He obviously just ran here from Link's room.

"Ok, Aimee, you rest while we go talk to Link," The headmaster said. I got up, relentless of whatever he said.

"My brother, I go," I said simply. We fast walked in peace.

"Awkward silence, much?" I asked upon arrival to Link's door. The headmaster sighed and opened the door.

**Not much of a cliffhanger… ^.^**

**REVIEW!**

**I love seeing reviews and if I was confusing or messed up a part, TELL MEH!**

**(I sound so desperate…)**


End file.
